Zaji (Story 0)
is an Ultra that only appears in Ultraman Story 0. History Ultraman Story 0 An Ultra from the Land of Light in Nebula M78, Zaji first appeared on an alien planet protecting it from the rampage of the monster Zaragas. With his ice powers he stopped the monster's attacks, immobilized it and sliced it apart. After the battle he found a strange piece of technology that was part of the monster and returned home to a meeting with other Ultras who made a similar discovery. There with Mother and Father of Ultra, Zaji, Drew, Flare, Gorian and Zoffy discussed the implications of these discoveries. It was then that the devices combined to show a shadowy image of a Baltan, the race that had sabotaged their Plasma Sun and caused the birth of the Ultras and monsters. The Baltans declared themselves conquerors of the universe and as an act of to show their superiority they desired the extinguishing of the flame of the nearby Ultra Tower. All the Ultras worked to protect the flames, the conflict ending when Zoffy destroyed the merged devices. Zaji and the others used their powers to maintain the flame and return it to its rightful place. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m (estimation) *'Weight': 35,000 t (estimation) *'Age': 25,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 Techniques *'Ice Barrier': Zaji can just put his hand and erect an energy field or emit a field from his body. Any projectile that hits this field will stop in its tracks and freeze. *'Ice Wave': Zaji can send his energy towards a target with the swing of his hand, creating a wave of quickly forming ice that covers his opponent in very little time. *'Ice Duplicate': Zaji can create Ice duplicates of himself, either to dodge, confuse his opponent or to perform the cross slash. His duplicates can move and have the appearance of being real until they are struck and shatter. **'Cross Slash': Zaji and his duplicates, all armed with ice swords dash towards an enemy at high speed slicing their opponent into pieces. *'Ice Sword': Zaji can cover his hand with his ice breath and morph the ice into a blade. it is sharp and strong enough to cut through a monster without fear of breaking. **'Double Ice Sword': Zaji can forge twin blades on his hands. **'Ice Blade': Zaji can turn the ice sword into an actual sword to be wielded by others. *'Energy Transfer': Zaji can restore the energy of another Ultra by using a beam from his Beam Lamp aimed at their Color Timer. Zaji_IceBarrier.jpg|Ice Barrier Zaji_Ice_Wave.jpg|Ice Wave Zaji_Blade.jpg|Ice Blade Zaji_Energy_Transfer.jpg|Energy Transfer Zaji_Cross_Slash.jpg|Cross Slash Gallery Story0_Zaji_Profile.jpg Zaji.jpg Drew Leo Astra Human.jpg Trivia *Zaji is the only Ultra seen exhaling, as shown when he blew on his hands to create the ice for his ice swords. *Zaji's appearance is clearly based on Ultraseven. *Zaji is the first Ultra (now non-canon) to have ice type powers, which is interesting since the cold is one of the Ultra's main weaknesses. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Manga Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Story 0 Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras